For A Moment
by cellabuble
Summary: HHr: Hermione has always been the calm and logical one of the bunch. But something has changed her and what's worse, her best friends can't find out what because she has withdrawn herself from them. But soon Harry decides he will not quit until he finds o
1. Chapter 1

**FOR A MOMENT**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to finally put down this idea that had been fermenting in the back of my mind and was brought to light by the wonderful Rascal Flatts' song "Skin."

CHAPTER 1:

"Mum?"

"Yes, Hermione?" Emma Granger replied without lifting her head from her task of chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Mum, I… I think I need to see a doctor."

Something in her daughter's voice caused Dr. Granger to stop what she was doing and look up. Now Dr. Granger knew her daughter was a very organized and conscientious person, so her asking for a check-up was actually nothing unusual. But the emotion in her voice- it sounded like fear- now that _was _unlike Hermione. Looking into her daughter's eyes, she saw the same emotion that was in her voice.

"Sure, honey. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Yes, Mum. I think you and Dad should know. But if you don't mind, I would prefer to wait until after dinner."

"That's fine, hon. I'll just finish making dinner and let your father know that you want to speak to us."

Hermione gave her mother a tremulous smile. "Thanks, Mum."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat on the settee across from her parents. She had just told them her suspicions. From their expressions, she could tell that like her, they didn't know exactly what to think. They trusted in her intelligence and her logical reasonability but they didn't want her to be right this time. Well, neither did she.

"Look, Mum, Dad. I could be completely wrong. It could be an instance of where I know too much for my own good. You know, like when med students think they have the symptoms of every disease they are studying. I just thought it would be best to get checked out."

Emma Granger had grabbed a hold of her husband Dan's hand. They gave a quick glance at each other before turning back to their only child. Dr. Daniel Granger cleared his throat and was the first to speak. "We're sure you're right and that there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Your mum and I plan on going with you to the appointment and we'll help you take care of whatever is going on, if there is even anything to take care of."

Then sliding away from his wife's side, Mr. Granger leaned forward to give his little girl a hug. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Mr. Granger returned to his seat and his wife spoke up. "All right, I think it's time we all went to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow."

Hermione gave a nod. Standing up she gave each of her parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Dad, Mum."

"Good night, luv. Sleep well."

But nobody in the Granger household slept well that night, especially not Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The appointment and tests were over. They were sitting in the waiting room until they were called in for the results. Hermione's parents had taken a seat on either side of her, perhaps in a subconscious paternal effort to protect their little girl from the world. But the world was so much bigger.

Hermione sat quietly between them, head down, taking as much comfort as she could from their presence. And comfort she needed, for she was scared. In fact, she was the most frightened she had ever been in her entire life. You see, when you're as logical as Hermione, you don't scare easily. As a child, she had never believed in monsters in the closet or things that went bump in the night. And whenever she did find herself in a scary situation (because, let's face it, with Harry Potter as your best friend, those kind of situations were a lot more common than for your average muggle or wizard), she could control her emotions and work on a way out of the problem. But this… this she had no solution for.

Hermione heard the door swing open. "Granger, Hermione?" the nurse called out. Hermione gave a quick squeeze to both of her parents' hands, as if to draw some strength for what may lie ahead. Then, in a second, she was composed and stood up to let the nurse know of her presence.

The nurse was an older woman with a kind smile. "If you and your parents will just follow me, dear?"

Hermione gave a short nod and followed the nurse's lead, her parents falling into step behind her. The nurse led them into the office of her doctor, a woman about the same age as her parents named Dr. Melinda Kerouac. Dr. Kerouac stood upon their entrance and gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. "Please, take a seat." As the Grangers situated themselves, she turned to the nurse, "Thank you, Nurse Wiley. I'll let you know if we need anything." Nurse Wiley gave a nod and exited the office, closing the door softly behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Dr. Kerouac turned to her patient. "I won't torture you with more waiting. I'll be quick and to the point." The words may have seemed curt but they were said in a kind and understanding voice that Hermione appreciated. "I think all three of you knew the possible outcomes and that is part of the reason why you are here. Hermione," and here she looked directly into Hermione's eyes, "I have studied the results of your tests and the reason for your fatigue and lingering bruising is that you have leukemia."

Hermione heard a strangled sound come from her mother and she felt movement from her father. But Hermione stayed dry-eyed and back-straight as she did not waver in her gaze from Dr. Kerouac.

Dr. Kerouac eyes swept in the scene and came back to Hermione with a measure of admiration and sympathy. "There is a new treatment out for which you are a perfect candidate. I think that we caught this early enough and that you have good odds for survival. And if I'm right and you qualify for this new treatment, the chances are six in ten that it won't come back again. Would you like to pursue this course of treatment?"

This question was vaguely directed at Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but Dr. Kerouac kept her gaze on Hermione.

Hermione spoke up before her parents could, "Is this treatment what you would recommend, Dr. Kerouac?"

"Yes, Hermione, it is."

And with a short nod, it was decided. "Then we'll do it. But I think we would like more information."

"Of course. If it's agreeable, we can set up an appointment tomorrow at 9 AM and I can have all of the paperwork and information ready for you."

At this, her parents took control, coming to stand on either side of the seated Hermione. Mr. Granger put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and replied, "That's fine, Dr. Kerouac. We will see you then." And with that he ushered his daughter out of the chair to where her mother was waiting to put an arm around her shoulders.

Dr. Kerouac made her way around the desk to the door, holding it open for the sorrowful family. As they passed, she said softly, "I'm sorry it wasn't different news."

Mr. Granger stopped to look at her with grieving eyes. "So am I."


	2. Chapter 2

FOR A MOMENT

CHAPTER 2

_It was dark._

This was the prominent thought in Hermione's mind. Others may have wondered how such a simple and obvious observation could occupy a witch who had been called the brightest witch of her generation, especially when said witch had just the day before received devastating news. But it fit perfectly into Hermione's train of thought. After returning home in the early afternoon from her second doctor's appointment, she had excused herself to her room, explaining to her parents that she just wanted some time alone. Some time to think. Some time to adjust. Discussing treatment with her physician today had brought the fact home- she, Hermione Jane Granger, had a potentially fatal disease- leukemia. Now, as she lay on her bed in the dark, she realized the bright blue sky had turned into darkest night and she could not help but reflect on how the workings of nature matched her life at the moment.

In Hermione's world, it was dark.

She reflected upon all that she had learned that day about what the upcoming months in her life would be like. Dr. Kerouac explained how the treatment would work. The first thing out of Hermione's mouth after learning that the treatment was a continuous process was whether or not she would be able to attend school. Dr. Kerouac had looked questioningly at Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who explained that Hermione attended a prestigious boarding school for gifted young people. Dr. Kerouac nodded in understanding but clarified that the progress would determine the length of treatment and so she could guarantee nothing.

She then went on to explain the probable side effects of the treatment, the most common of which were severe fatigue and hair loss. She explained that for some patients the fatigue had been so severe that they had not been able to go on with their usual activities for sometimes days at a time. She warned Hermione that for this reason school, especially one as challenging as hers sounded, might not be endurable. She then set up a schedule for Hermione's treatment and last of all gave her a list of contacts for support groups.

_"Hermione," she had said, "I won't lie to you. This is going to be a very difficult time for you. Don't go through it alone."_

But no matter that she had family and friends who loved and supported her. No matter that she knew she needed to get herself together and make plans. No matter that she had a list sitting on her desk of groups of people who were going through the exact same thing as she was. Hermione still felt utterly alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan Granger sat on the bed, holding his wife in his arms. He sat dry-eye and straight-back, while resting his cheek on his wife's head and rubbing her back soothingly. He knew that even though she was not trembling and was even speaking in a somewhat normal if whisper-soft voice, she was also crying silent uncontrollable tears because her heart was broken. Just like his heart was broken.

"I can't believe it, Dan. Our little girl. _Our_ little girl! How could something like this happen to our little girl? She's done nothing to deserve this."

"I know, hon. I know." Dan continued to comfort her as best he could.

"What are we going to do? How can we help her?" At this, Emma Granger looked into her husband's eyes and he saw in them a slight hope that he might have thought of something she hadn't.

Dan answered slowly, "I think the best we can do for the moment is to be strong and be there for her. And never give up hope."

He hated to see that light of hope in her eyes extinguished but he had no other answer. Looking into her eyes, he said what he hoped was the truth, "She will beat it."

Just then, a knock sounded at their door. Hermione's voice came muffled through the door, "Mum? Dad? May I come in?"

As Emma Granger was about to readily admit her daughter entrance, she was cut off by her husband, "Just one moment, luv."

Emma threw her husband an incredulous look, confused as to why he wouldn't let their baby in immediately. Dan put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Wipe your eyes, honey. Remember, we want to be strong for her." And with that said he left her to open the door for their daughter.

Dan ushered Hermione in and once again took a seat beside his wife, noticing that she had composed herself. Hermione stopped to stand in front of her parents and they could tell that logical Hermione was back, if only for a moment.

"First of all, I just want to thank you for letting me have the afternoon to myself. I know that this is hard for you as well. No," Hermione said quickly as she saw her parents about to interrupt, "don't worry about it. I understand. I truly do. Well, I needed some time to myself. I needed time to think. And I came to a conclusion, or more of a resolution, I suppose. I am going to beat this.

"I am going to give everything I have for this treatment, but that isn't all. I am going to live my life as normally as possible and I will be going to Hogwarts this year. I do plan on contacting Professor Dumbledore and letting him know my situation as well as the possibility that we may have to figure out a way for me to continue my treatment while I'm attending school. I also plan to do some research and ask him if he knows of anything magical that can be of help." At this, she saw a sudden light of hope shining from both of their eyes, but once again headed them off before they could speak. "And, no, as far as I'm aware there is no magical cure for any kind of cancer." Hermione saw the light leave their eyes because they knew that if their daughter had never heard of a magical cure, there probably wasn't one.

"I am going to beat this. And, Mum? Dad? I would appreciate it if you don't tell any of my friends. I want to be the one to tell them." Both of her parents nodded in response.

"Thank you. And…," here Hermione's voice lost some of its confidence, "and if you could just be there for me and help me stay strong, that would be the best way to help me. Because no matter how strong I started in here, I won't lie to you. I'm the most afraid I've ever been in my life." And as her eyes began to water, her parents swiftly rose from the places to envelop their child in a comforting embrace.

"I will beat this," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

FOR A MOMENT

Chapter 3

Hermione sat alone on the couch in their living room, hands folded neatly in her lap. Her parents were in the kitchen making a pot of tea in preparation for their expected guest. Professor Dumbledore had sent an answer to their request to see him, letting them know when he would arrive. And this was the meeting for which Hermione was waiting.

It was why she was sitting alone, apparently with nothing to occupy her time. But while she may have appeared unoccupied, she was anything but as her mind and emotions were running amuck.

_I don't know why I can't pull myself together! It's not like I have never spoken to the Headmaster before, and under worse circumstances! It can't be any worse than all the times I've broken the rules in the past with Harry and Ron. I'll just be the regular logical, reasonable me and treat this as an informational meeting in which I need to inform Professor Dumbledore of a special need that has newly arisen and must be taken care of. We'll set up a schedule and that will be that! The only reason why any of this is necessary is because my progress has been slow. Consistent, but slow, Dr. Kerouac says._

Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Wondering who it could be and not particularly thrilled to have a visitor, she called out to her parents that she would answer the door. She walked to the white wooden door and swung it open. To her surprise, Professor Dumbledore was waiting on the other side.

"Miss Granger," he said with a twinkle in his eyes (which she suspected was caused by his catching her off guard), "may I come in?"

Hermione quickly recovered herself and gestured for him to step in. "Of course, sir. Please do." And she closed the door and began to lead him into the family room.

"I hope you'll forgive me, Miss Granger, as I can see I caught you by surprise. You see, I have tried to make a habit of apparating outside of muggleborn students' homes and knocking. I have found this to be a little less…invasive and surprising, shall we say, then flooing in through their fireplace."

"It's quite all right, Professor," Hermione returned as she gestured for him to take a seat. "I should have realized when you didn't mention setting the floo network to be connected to my home." Upon seeing her parents enter, she gave the introductions. "Professor, these are my parents, Drs. Dan and Emma Granger. Mum, Dad, this is my headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

Pleasantries were exchanged and everyone seated themselves. Hermione's parents sat on the couch while Professor Dumbledore and Hermione sat in armchairs at opposite ends. A short silence fell, in which Dumbledore glanced at each of the Grangers' faces. Ending with Hermione, he cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Well, I am honored to have been invited into your home. But I presume there is a reason you have asked me to come and I fear it is not a happy one."

Hermione took a breath a plunged in. "You're right, Professor. The reason we have asked you here is to inform you that I was diagnosed with leukemia towards the beginning of summer break. I have been undergoing treatment ever since and it has been going well if slow. Because of the slow progress, I have to continue the treatment through the school year, though both my parents and my physician prefer I not attend school this year. But I will not miss my final year at Hogwarts! And since that is my final decision, arrangements need to be made as to how I will continue my treatment while at school."

Hermione let out a breath and waited.

"I am sorry to hear of your misfortune, Miss Granger, but I am glad to hear you will be attending Hogwarts. It just wouldn't be the same without you especially since you are the chosen Head Girl. I assume you still want to accept the position?" At seeing Hermione's nod, he continued. "Good. That will in fact make absences easier to excuse as I am assuming you want to keep this information confidential?" Again, a nod. "All right, Miss Granger, I am sure we can work everything out. Just remember, your health comes first, so if any of it becomes too much at any time, you must inform myself or one of your other professors. And, of course, your professors will have to be told."

"I understand, Professor. But can you please be sure not to let Harry, Ron or any of the others know? I haven't told them yet and I would like to be the one to let them know."

"Of course. But be sure you do tell them. For you will most surely need your friends in this trying hour."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, and she meant it more for than just his agreement to keep her secret.

"You are most welcome. And please remember you can come to me at anytime if you have need."

"I will."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Both Hermione and Dumbledore turned to her parents, almost a little surprised at their joining the conversation.

"We know that you're a great wizard. Hermione has told us all about the things you have done, especially in defeating that Lord Voldemort. And, well, my wife and I were wondering if there have ever been any cases like Hermione's in your world?"

"If you are inquiring as to whether I know of a magical cure, Mr. Granger, I am afraid there isn't one. We have things that will help to make it easier for your daughter and Madame Pomfrey, an excellent school nurse who will take very good care of her in the absence of her regular physician. But there is no cure even in the wizarding world for this."

At this, both Hermione and Dumbledore saw the light of hope die from their eyes, fragile as it had been. Once again, a silence fell. Only this time, it was Hermione who broke it.

"Thank you, Professor. For coming, for your flexibility, and for your offer. I'm sure you are busy, especially with school starting in a week and so we won't keep you any longer."

Dumbledore stood along with his hosts ready to make his way out. "You're welcome, Miss Granger. And thank you for being brave enough to continue on with your life. That is not always easy. I look forward to introducing you as Head Girl at the welcoming feast in a week. In the meantime, take care of yourself and remember, if you ever need anything, just let me know. Now no need to bother yourselves, I'll show myself out." And with a swish of robes, he was gone.

_AN: Sorry, it's taken me so long to get another chapter up there. First I got sick and then everything else started piling on. You know how it is. Anyway, hoped you like the chapter and don't worry, you don't have to wait any longer! Harry and Ron will be in the story starting with the next chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the holidays!_


End file.
